harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Nigellus Black
Phineas Nigellus Black (1847-1926) was the great-great-grandfather of Sirius Black and was said to be the least popular headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever had. His portrait hangs in the Headmaster's office along with the portraits of the other former headmasters, and offers advice to the current headmaster. Biography Early life Phineas Nigellus was born to the House of Black in 1847, possibly to Cygnus Black I and his wife. He had three siblings; Sirius, Elladora, and Isla Black. Phineas was raised in a household that strongly believed in the importance of blood purity, and as such carried a grudge against Muggle-borns, whom he called Mudbloods, that lasted throughout his life. His brother Sirius died in 1853, at the age of eight, which likely had an effect on young Phineas. At the age of eleven, Black began his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was Sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts Sometime after completing his schooling, Phineas Nigellus married Ursula Flint, and at the age of 30 the two had a son, Sirius Black, named after his deceased brother. Three more children followed the first; Phineas, who did not take his father and namesake's view on the topic of pure-blood supremacy and was disowned by the family for supporting Muggle rights; Cygnus, Belvina, and Arcturus. Later life At some point, Black returned to Hogwarts as Headmaster, and was later described by his great-great-grandson Sirius Black III as the least popular head the school ever knew. He died in 1926 at age 79, while he was still working as the schoolmasterIf he retired from the position before his death, his picture would not have been hung in the Headmaster's office. To have a magical portrait in the office one must be Head at the time of his or her death. An exception to this was made with Severus Snape. At the time of his death, Phineas Nigellus had five children, ten grandchildren, and two great grandchildren''Black Family Tree, although more would be born after he died. Portrait Phineas Nigellus' portrait does not seem to enjoy the role of offering advice to the current Hogwarts headmaster. When he was headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore addressed the portrait as if it were the man himself. A second portrait of Black hangs in the House of Black ancestral home at 12 Grimmauld Place, and like other portrait subjects in the wizarding world, Black can travel between his portraits. In 1995, Harry Potter stayed in the bedroom where Black's portrait hangs, and Black took him messages from Albus Dumbledore. His voice could sometimes be heard coming from the frame when he was not in it, making sarcastic comments. He also seems to be against people with muggle parentage. During Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's quest to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Phineas Nigellus's Grimmauld Place Portrait was hidden in Hermione's magically enlarged beaded bag, to stop him from being able to report their location to Severus Snape, then headmaster of Hogwarts. His portrait was then taken with the trio when they left the house. During this time, he dropped certain snippets of information on what was going on in Hogwarts to them, and also aided them in their quest; he managed to find out where they were camping and informed Snape, who was able to give them Godric Gryffindor's sword. Personality and Traits Phineas is a snide, sarcastic fellow. He has little patience for the feelings and the problems of others, particularly young people, whom he finds tedious and self-absorbed. Relationships Family Phineas Nigellus Black's older brother, Sirius, died in childhood. His sisters, Elladora began the family tradition of beheading aged house-elves and Isla was disowned for marrying Bob Hitchens, who was either a Muggle or a Muggle-born wizard. Phineas Nigellus Black was married to Ursula Flint and they are the oldest known ancestors of the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." They had five children: Sirius, Phineas, Cygnus, Belvina, and Arcturus. Phineas was disowned for supporting Muggle rights. As the House of Black was numerous and very powerful, many wizards have ancestral ties to Phineas Nigellus Black, including Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks. Additionally, Phineas may have descendants in the Potter, Weasley and Longbottom clans, as well as in the Crouch, Prewett and Burke families. Furthermore, many other familiar surnames recur in various family lineages, which may tie Wizarding families. For example, Ursula Flint, Violetta Bulstrode, Melania Macmillan, and Irma Crabbe may be related to individuals in Harry Potter's generation. Though Black did not get along well with most people, his portrait was upset to learn his great-great-grandson Sirius Black, the last male Black, was dead in 1996. This could have been from dynastic or emotional reasons. Etymology *Phineas was the Biblical grandson of Aaron and was a controversial high priest who murdered two lovers after they had intercourse on the steps of the Tabernacle. Another reason for the murder was that one was Hebrew and the other was not. His example has been used to justify attacks on interracial couples over the centuries. The Hebrew name ''Phinehas may also be derived from the Egyptian name Pa-Nehasy, which means "Nubian" or "black man." *''Nigellus'' is Latin, meaning "little black." *Taken altogether, his name appears to mean "Black Black Black," or perhaps the forerunner of all that is Black. Behind the scenes *It can be briefly seen that the name Phineas is misspelt Phineus on the tapestry in the movie. *Phineas Nigellus was maybe a son of Cygnus Black I and nephew of his brother Arcturus Black I. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:1847 births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Males Phineas Nigellus Category:Portraits Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards